


اغفر لي ابتاه فلقد اذنبت

by Pitchblackdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Human, Imagination, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape, Rating: M, Religion
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblackdog/pseuds/Pitchblackdog
Summary: It is my first work on oa3.. I am nervious but i hope you guys like it 🍎 feel free to comment your opinion
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	اغفر لي ابتاه فلقد اذنبت

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work on oa3.. I am nervious but i hope you guys like it 🍎 feel free to comment your opinion

الكنيسة   
عام ١٩٦٥..  
روما 

"أبتي كاستيال " صوت احد القساسة يبعد أنظار كاستيال عن كتاب الإنجيل الذي كان يزين يديه الرقيقتين و يجبره على النظر الى من كان يناديه   
"اه.. القس لوكاس.. كيف لي أن اخدمك؟" أجاب كاستيال بنبرة صوت فخمة تلائم صوته المبحوح.. وضع الإنجيل جانبا و اتجه إلى كبار قساسة كنيسة مريم العذراء الذين كانوا يراقبونه باهتمام و هو يحرك بمسبحة الصليب بين اصابعه..   
"الكنيسة ستغلق أبوابها عن قريب ف ما رأيك أن تذهب معنا لتلبية دعوة عشاء عند الاب سامويل؟" تساءل الاب لوكاس..   
ابتسم كاستيال و هو يحاول اختيار كلماته بحذر   
" .. كنت أود ذلك لكن ما زال لدي بعض التعديلات على اثاث الكنيسة..."   
" هيا يا كاس.. انه مساء يوم الخميس.. ليس هنالك العديد من الناس الذين سيأتون للصلاة في هذا الوقت.. و انت لم تلبي اي دعوة للعشاء منذ أن أتيت إلى هنا"..   
أجاب القسيس سامويل و هو يحاول اقناع كاس..  
تردد القسيس الأصغر .. هو حقآ لا يريد مغادرة هذا المكان..   
" قسيس سامويل.. لا تضغط عليه بالدعوة.. اعلم انه ليس معتادا بعد على كل هذا الأمر.. لذا دعه يلبي الدعوة عندما يشعر بذلك.. " أجاب القسيس لوكاس و ابتسم له كاس شاكرا.. و رد الاب لوكاس الابتسامة..   
" حسنا.. نحن سنذهب الان.. لا تنسى إغلاق الكنيسة قبل خروجك" أعطى لوكاس اوامره و اتجه نحو باب الكنيسة الفاخر و اتبعه القساسة بخطوات متلهفة للخروج.. يضحكون فيما بينهم و يناقشون ما يحدث في البلاد بنبرة ساخرة..   
تنهد كاس و هو يسمع صوت الخطوات تبتعد اكثر فأكثر و صوت الأبواب تغلق..  
حينها اتجه إلى المذبح و نظر إلى الأعلى..  
تمثال كبير للصليب و المسيح يزين مساحتها.. و زخرفات من الذهب تخرج منه و هي تراقص الجدران و الزوايا بكل فخر و يتقاطع بريقها مع نوافذ الكنيسة المرسومة ب صور الملائكة..   
الملاك ميكائيل و ازيرافيل و جبرائيل.. و هم يحيطون بالمسيح ..   
حفظ كاس هذه الصور منذ دخوله الكنيسة قبل ثلاثة أشهر..و لسبب ما لم يشعر ليوم انه كان جزءا منها.. فعندما يقارنها بالكنيسة التي اعتاد العمل فيها كانت بسيطة في الأثاث و الصور.. كأنها تليق بكونها منزل للرب و مكانا مقدسا حيث يأتي العباد إليها ليغتسلوا من ذنوبهم و يتطهروا.. أما هذه الكنيسة تبدو عرضآ لثراء صاحبها لا غير.. ((هل يحتاج الرب لكل هذه المظاهر؟ كيف سيشعر عبده الفقير ان دخل الكنيسة و هي مزينة بكل هذا الذهب و الألماس)) تساءل كاس في نفسه و هو ينظر إلى تمثال المسيح.. يعلم جيدا أن لا أحد سيرد عليه الجواب..  
تنهد قليلا و هو يتذكر ما حدث.. 

قبل ثلاثة أشهر من الان كبير القساسة في كنيسته السابقة قد علم بالحادثة التي غرست الإيمان بقلبه و جعلته واحدا من أشهر القساسه في روما.. لذا أراد ترقيته و نقله إلى كنيسة أخرى تليق بمنزلته..   
حادثة طرد الشيطان "آليستر" من جسد عبد الرب بعد أن حير كل القساسة في تلبسه..و قتل ثلاثة من القساسة أثناء عملية طرد الأرواح..   
لم يتجرأ المزيد منهم على الاقتراب اليه خوفآ على حياتهم.. و كاس لا يلومهم.. فقد كان ذلك هو التصرف الصحيح في ظروف قاسية كتلك..   
لكن عندما يأتي الأمر اليه.. كان الفضول هو من يحركه في بادئ الأمر.. الفضول لمعرفة ما اذا كان هنالك رب كما يدعون .. لكن الآن.. الإيمان بان هنالك شياطين تختبآ تحت جلد العباد.. قد أقنعه ان هنالك اله يحميهم منهم..   
و ما كان كاس الا أداة لتحقيق ارداة خالقه العظيمة..   
ترسخ الإيمان بقلب كاس عميقآ مما جعله جديرا ليصبح قسيسآ في أرقى كنائس روما.. و أهلآ لاكتساب الاحترام المطلوب على شجاعته ..  
لكن كان هنالك شيئ يقض مضجع القسيس..   
" انا لن اتركك ابدآ كاستيال.. لن اتركك ابدآ" الكلمات الأخيرة التي نطق بها الشيطان.. لازالت تطارده..   
قد طرده إلى حيث الجحيم.. ف كيف عساه يعود منها؟.. و هل سيكون كاستيال مستعدا للقاءه؟..   
كان كاس يخاف ضعفه.. يخاف استسلامه له.. و فقدان الأمل..   
نظر كاس إلى الصليب نظرة أخرى.. و بجسد متعب جثى على ركبتيه.. و وضع يديه أمامه للصلاة..   
" بأسم الرب.. و المسيح و الروح المقدسة أسألك يا الله أن تبارك عبدك.. احمه و احفظه من كل الأرواح الشريرة.. آمين" ثم أدى الصلاة على كتفيه.. صدره و رأسه.. و قبل اصابعه برقة..   
فتح عينيه الزرقاوتين.. و نظر إلى النافذة..   
كان الظلام قد حل و السماء تنذر بالمطر..   
اخذ نفسآ عميقآ ليهدئ قلبه المضطرب.. و وقف ليبدآ ترتيب اواني الماء المقدس على اعمدة الكنيسه و سقيها.. و الشموع الذابلة يستبدلها بأخرى جديدة..   
حينها سمع صوت الأبواب تفتح بهدوء.. و حركت الرياح القادمة منها السنة اللهب الشموع و اطفأت بعضآ منها..   
نظر كاس إلى الباب بفضول ليرى زائره في هذه الساعة..  
يقف عند مصراعي البوابة رجل في الثلاثين.. يرتدي بنطالا اسود اللون و قميصآ مخططآ باللون الأحمر و الأسود و فوقه سترة ذات قلنسوة تغطي وجهه و عيناه عدا فمه الذي ارتسمت عليه ابتسامة باردة..   
هيئة الرجل تبدو.. جميلة..   
"كنت أظن أن أبواب الكنيسة لا تغلق .." صوت عميق لم يتوقعها كاس من الرجل أجبره على إسقاط بعض الشموع التي كان ينوي استبدالها..   
"هذا صحيح.. انها لا تغلق في وجهه عباده .." أجاب كاس بأبتسامة ..   
لكنه يؤمن ان ذلك الرجل ليس من النوع الذي يأتي للكنيسة غالبآ..   
"كيف لي أن اخدمك؟"   
" آبتي.. اعذرني على المجيء في وقت متأخر كهذا.. لكني بحق بحاجة إلى الصلاة.." قال الرجل بنبرة واثقة و هو ينزع القلنسوة عن وجهه..  
عينا الرجل كانتا خضراوتين كالعشب.. و شعره المائل إلى الاصفرار يلاءم ملامحه الإلهية..   
اخذ كاس نفسآ عميقآ.. 

"لا داعي للاعتذار.. تفضل بالجلوس على اي مقعد يعجبك.. و سأبدأ الصلاة لأجلك ".. أجاب كاس و هو يبعد انظاره عن الرجل و علق الشموع متجاهلا الشعور الغير مريح الذي اعتلى صدره..   
" انا لم اعترف بذنوبي منذ الأبد.. هلا تستمع إليها آبتي؟".. اخذ الرجل خطوات قصيرة نحو القسيس و توقف عندما نظر اليه كاس ..  
توقف الهواء للحظة بينهما لكن ذلك لم يمنع كاس من الايماء براسه..   
"بالتأكيد.. تفضل"   
اتجه الراهب إلى غرفة الاعتراف و فتح الباب الصغير المؤدي إليها.. 

راقب الغريب حركات كاس بآمعان.. ينظر لجسده تارة ثم إلى وجهه.. حتى وضع يديه في جيب قميصه و ابتسم متجهآ اليه..   
شعر كاس ان الهواء يثقل برئتيه كلما اقترب منه..  
هنالك شيئ غريب في ملامحه.. تبدَو.. باردة و بلا مشاعر.. "آبتي؟".. تساءل الغريب..   
شعر كاس بأنفاس الرجل قريبة على وجهه و أدرك انه يقف أمامه.. لا يفصله عنه سوى بعض الأنفاس..   
نظر كاس..   
شعرُ الرجل الاشقر يزين رقبته الطويلة و يسقط على عينيه الحادتين اللتان لم تبارحا عينا كاس للحظة.. كأنها تحاولان قراءة شيئا ما مكتوب على وجهه..   
"اعتذر.." ابتعد كاس قليلا بعد أن أدرك انه يسد الطريق..   
صوت ضحكة هادئة خرجت من فم الرجل حتى نظر القسيس إلى فمه.. أسنانه البيضاء كانت حادة عند الانياب.. لكنه لم يستطع النظر عن كثب بعد أن دخل الرجل إلى غرفة الاعتراف.. ليجلس على كرسيها الصغير.. يحدق بما حوله . 

نظر كاس نظرة اخيرة و أغلق الباب..   
اخذ نفسآ و وضع يده على صدره.. ذلك الشعور المخيف الذي يخربش قلبه باظافر حادة.. يكاد لا يطاق..

جلس كاس على الجانب الاخر من النافذة ذات الثغور و اخرج مسبحة الصليب من جيبه ليلفها على اصابعه ليطمئن قلبه ..  
" حسنآ..من أين تحب أن تبدآ؟" ..   
صمت مفرط.. و بعدها صوت زمجرة غريبة ترفع تساءلا في عقل الراهب..   
" إ لن تأخذ اسمي؟".. رد الغريب بسؤال..   
ابتسم كاس.. لقد كان محقآ.. فذلك الرجل لم يدخل الكنيسة في حياته..   
".. الأمور لا تسير هكذا في غرفة الاعتراف.. ف ليس من الضروري ان اعرف اسمك.. الله يعلمه و هذا يكفي.."   
" ممم.. حسنآ..لاباس بذلك إذآ" ضحك الغريب بتوتر..   
و بعض التوتر إنزاح عن صدر كاس..   
"أذا.. بما تحب أن تخبرني؟ .." تساءل الراهب للمرة الثانية..   
" اه.. انا حقآ لا أعلم من أين ابدآ.. لكن ان كان ذلك ضروريا.. ف بقصة قد أخبرني بها رفيق لي قبل عدة أشهر.. عن ذلك الرجل الذي كان السبب في إخراجه من وطنه.."   
نظر كاس إلى الجانب الاخر من النافذة.. ما هذه القصة؟.. و لما صوت ذلك الغريب يبدو غير مباليآ هكذا؟..   
" ابتاه؟ ".. الغريب يسأل..   
" .. اجل.. اكمل "..   
" حسنآ.. بعد أن أخبرني بتلك القصة.. أصبح لدي الفضول لأتعرف على ذلك الرجل.. لكن اللقاء كان صعبآ قليلا لانه يعيش في أرض لا استطيع الوصول إليها من دون جذب الانتباه.. و انا لم أطلب الأذن بذلك بعد.." توقف الغريب عن الكلام...   
ابتلع كاس انفاسه قليلا و هو يشعر ان القصة لا تتوقف هنا بعد أن أصبح صوت الرجل لعوبآ قليلا.. كأنه يتزين ببعض السخرية..   
" و لما أردت أن تقابله؟ " تساءل القسيس و هو يحرك المسبحة و يلمس الصليب بين انامله بحذر .. 

" حسنآ.. الفضول.. أردت معرفة من تجرأ على فعل شيئآ كهذا.. لكن.. ما لبس ذلك الفضول الا ان اصبح هوسآ يستحوذ كل تفكيري.." تغيرت نبرة صوته لنبرة غريبة.. كأنه يخاطب شخصآ اخر..   
"ما الذي تخطط لفعله ان التقيت به؟" خاف كاس ذلك السؤال لكن لسبب ما كان عليه أن يعرف..   
" حسنآ.. كنت افكر في قتله ببادئ الأمر.. لكن..شيئآ ما غير اهتمامي.. "..   
أسقط كاس المسبحة من يديه و اخذ الأمر منه كل طاقته ان لا يتحرك من مكانه.. 

"هل انت تخاف مني.. ابتي؟" تساءل الرجل و هو يقرب وجهه إلى ثغرات النافذة حتى شعر كاس بأنفاسه مما جعله يحرك جسده قليلا إلى الخلف..   
"ا.. انت هنا للتوبة.. ف لما عساي اخافك؟ " أجاب كاس بحذر و سمع صوت ضحكة خفيفة ..  
"الكلمات دائما ما تناقض الأفعال... "قال الغريب كأنه رأى ما فعله الراهب بجسده.. 

"أخبرني.. ما الذي غير أهتمامك ؟"..  
(( لما عساك تستمر في السؤال؟)) تساءل كاس في اعماقه..  
لكن الصمت قد اطبق انيابه على المحادثة و شعر كاس انه كان يتحدث لنفسه و كأن لا أحد على الطرف الآخر ليجيبه قبل أن يسمع تنهدات عميقة..   
"حسنآ.. لاخبرك بالحقيقة.. ذلك الرجل كان مثيرآ للاهتمام اكثر مما احب ان اعترف بذلك.. أعني.. انه ضعيف للغاية لدرجة اني لا أفكر بقتله ..حتى الان" عاد الصوت الغريب ليطارد كاس.. حتى شعر بشفتيه تتيبسان قليلاً..   
"ان كان ضعيفا كما تقول.. لما لا تتركه؟"..   
"لا أقدر على ذلك. الهوس يمنعني.. ربما استطيع تدميره بطريقة أخرى.. كأن اكسر إيمانه.. "..   
... لم يرد كاس على هذا.. كيف عساه يرد؟..   
" اعتقد ان الامر أصبح سهلا قليلا عليي.. فأنا اعلم انه ليس راضآ على ما آل اليه أمره.. إن يخدم في هذا الكنيسة الفاخرة التي تتالق بالثراء اكثر من تألقها بالإيمان.. أعني.. هل يحتاج الرب كل هذه الرفاهية؟ و كيف سيشعر عبده الفقير ان دخل هذه الكنيسة و هي مزينة بالذهب و الألماس؟.. ".. 

صوت اصطدام كرسيٌ على الأرض يقاطع حديث الرجل   
و صوت الباب و هو يدفع بقوة أجبره ان يبعد راسه عن النافذة..   
لينظر أمامه الى كاس بأبتسامة بريئة..   
حاول الراهب ان ياخذ أنفاسه بعد أن شعر ان شيئآ ما يكاد يخنقه.. عيناه اللتان كانتا رقيقتين تزينتا بغضب و حيرة و خوف.. 

"اوه.. اعتذر ان لامست كلماتي جرحك.. ابتي كاستيال.."   
"من تكون انت!! و كيف عساك تعرف ما يدور في عقلي؟؟!" تغير صوت كاس الهادئ إلى صرخات يغمرها الغضب.. 

" اه.. لا تخيب ظني اكثر مما فعلت أبتي .. كنت أظن بأنك أذكى من ذلك.. أعني من يستطيع حقآ قراءة أفكارك او معرفة كل ذلك عنك؟ ".. الصوت العميق للرجل تحول إلى بحة تكاد تألم حنجرته عند الحديث..   
رفع الغريب جسده عن الكرسي و مال قليلا في مكانه قبل أن ياخذ خطوات واثقة نحو الراهب..   
تجمد كاس في مكانه و عقله يأمره بالحركة.. جسده فقط لا يستجيب..   
العرق يتصبب من جبهته عندما وقف الغريب امامه.. ينظر الى ملامحه.. حتى قرب فمه من اذنه و همس فيها..   
"أخبرني أبتي.. من عساه يكون قادرآ على قراءة أفكارك؟" أنفاس الغريب تداعب شعر كاس بخفة..  
"ش.. شيطان..".. تلعثم كاس بأجابته..   
" أحسنت.." ضحك الغريب برقة في اذن الراهب حتى عاد ليهمس " قد التقينا اخيرا بعد كل هذا الانتظار "   
تراجع مايكل بسرعة عنه و نظر اليه بدهشة..   
"اليستر!" صرخ كاس و رفع صليب محبسته أمام وجه الشيطان لكنه لم يتزحزح من مكانه.. اكتفى فقط بالتنهد..  
كأنه يعلن عن خيبة ظنه بالقسيس اليافع..   
" ليس تماما..لكني أتفهم لما قد تظن ذلك..ف بعد كل ما حدث هو قد توعد بالعودة لأجلك.. أليس ذلك كان السبب في صلاتك قبل قليل؟ "  
جر كاس نفسا لرئتيه حتى اجبر الشيطان على الابتسام و هو يبتعد قليلا ليلقي نظرة على الكنيسة و المذبح..  
يحرك جسده الجميل بخفة فوق ارضيتها كأن لا وزن له.. حتى لفت انتباهه كتاب الإنجيل و امسكه بين يديه يقلب صفحاته بتمعن..   
"من انت؟!".. رفع كاس صوته ..  
كيف عساه الشيطان ان يدخل كنيسة مقدسة كهذه؟.. و يقرأ الإنجيل؟   
".. قد قلت ان الأسماء غير ضرورية في غرفة الاعتراف.. لكن ان كنت مصرا على ذلك ف ناديني دين.." أجاب دين قبل أن يكمل " اه و ان كنت تتساءل كيف دخلت إلى هذا المكان المقدس.. أليس من الغباء منك أن تظن ان بيتآ كهذا.. بُنيَ لغرض البهرجة و التفاخر سيمنعني من الوصول إليك ؟ ".. أغلق دين الإنجيل برقة و وجه انظاره نحو القسيس..   
عيناه تشحذان بالعبث...   
شعر كاس بدقات قلبه تزداد خوفآ و غضبآ... و بلا تردد سارع إلى الصليب الذي يرقد على حائط الكنيسة و رفعه أمام الشيطان..   
" اطردك يا كل روح نجسة.. و كل كيانٍ شيطاني و كل هجوم ضار من العدو الجهنمي.. انصرف و ابتعد عن مخلوق الله هذا حيث هو يآمرك !!" ألقى كاس تلك الصلوات و هو يلوح بالصليب للأمام و الخلف ليمارس طقوس طرد الشيطان..   
عكر الشيطان وجهه بألم و لمس راسه كأنه يحاول السيطرة على صرخة كاد يطلقها و علم كاس ان الصلاة قد نفعته لكن.. ما لبثت تلك الأصوات ان تتحول إلى ضحكات عالية تزعج قلب القسيس الحائر..   
" كاس.. كاس.. كاس.. " ردد ديمون اسمه و هو ينظر اليه ببعض الملل و يقترب بثقة اليه ليجبر كاس على التراجع ..  
(( لما لم ينفع ذلك؟!)) صرخ كاس داخل راسه و جسده يرتجف..  
" لم ينفع ذلك لأنك لا زالت غير قادرٍ على استيعاب الأمر..".. أجاب دين   
"آي امر؟!".. همس كاس.. صوته محطم.. لكن الشيطان لم يجبه.. هو فقط وقف في مكانه يعاين القسيس الصغير..   
"انا لست مجرد شيطان.. لن تستطيع طردي بصلوات تتلوها عن خوف.."..   
((خوف؟.. هل انا خائف؟)).. تساءل كاس داخله مرتعبا..   
" عزيزي.. انت ترتجف".. همس دين و هو يغمز له حتى نظر كاس ليديه.. ترتجفان 

صوت الرعد هز جدران الكنيسة و أضاء وجه كاستيال المتجمد و وجه دين المبتسم..   
" ما الذي تريده؟".. استغرب كاس من الهدوء في صوته ..   
"في الحقيقة آنا لم اكذب عندما اعترفت لك بأني اتيت ناويآ قتلك لاجعلك عبرة لغيرك..لكن بعد أن راقبتك عن كثب.. كيف عساك تتخيل ان اضيع فرصة اللهو معك قليلا قبل ذلك؟".. أجاب دين بهدوء مخيف..   
و بلا ادراك ابتلع كاس حنجرته الجافة.. بعض قطرات العرق تغزو جبينه.. ليهتز الصليب بين اصابعه ..   
"بأسم الرب و المسيح و روح القدس آمرك!! أخبرني بآسمك!! "..  
" ألم نجرب ذلك سابقآ أبتي؟ أعني ان كان ربك حقآ لا يريدني هنا ف كيف عساي ادخل من الأساس؟ الان.. دعنا نتحدث قليلا"   
صرخ كاس و خرج الهواء من رئتيه عندما شعر بقوة تدفع جسده نحو احد الاعمدة و تثبته عليها.. يداه مقيدتان فوق راسه..   
" آه يالله!! " ناشد الراهب و هو يصارع القوة حتى يحرر جسده و اعتلت أنفاسه بغضب لتسقط بعض خصلات من شعره على وجهه و حدق بدين عندما أدرك انه لا يستطيع ..   
..   
" ا ولم تدرك ذلك بعد؟.. الله ليس هنا ابتي.. انا و انت فقط.." قال دين و هو يسند جسده على احدى الطاولات أمام كاس..يشبك يديه على صدره و يضع قدمآ فوق أخرى.. يعاين كاس بفضول.. يحرك انظاره لجسده.. ساقيه.. ثم لشفتيه..   
"مم.. بالمناسبة.. والدك يلقي عليك التحية من الجحيم لذا.. مرحبآ " لوح دين بيده ببراءة كطفل في الخامسة من عمره..   
"لقد جرب اليستر هذه الخدعة سابقآ.. لم تنفع!" استهزء كاس .. " الان.. آمرك بفك وثاقي!"   
"اوه.. لا أظن بأنك في المقام المناسب لتامرني بشيء.. ففي نهاية المطاف لست أنا المقيد إلى حائط بلا حول ولا قوة.. " صرح دين بهدوء  
كاس لم يجبه على ذلك فقط النظر إلى يديه يحاول فك الحبال الغير المرئية عنه ..  
"على اي حال.. عليي ان اسأل.. ا لم يعلمك القساسه الأعلى منك منزلة ان لا تقاطع اعتراف المذنب ان جاء إليك؟"..  
" قد سمعت ما يكفي .." اجاب كاس بحدة و نظر عن كثب "جسد من هذا الذي تستحوذ عليه على اي حال؟" ..  
"اوه.. هذا؟" نظر الشيطان إلى جسده كأنه يراه للمرة الأولى ثم نظر إلى كاس.. لكنه لم يجبه..   
" ا لم تفكر عندما استحوذت عليه بأنه قد يمتلك عائلة تتحرق شوقآ لعودته؟" لفظ كاس تلك الكلمات بشفاه ضيقة.. فقط لو كان يستطيع الوصول إلى المضيف..  
نظر دين إلى الراهب حتى اختفت التعابير من وجهه و شعر كاس بقشعريرة توقف الشعر خلف رقبته..  
" اذا هو حقا كما يقولون..الكنيسة لا تتابع أحوال رعاياها بعد توجيههم إلى "الطريق الصحيح"" استهزء دين متابعا "أن كانوا يفعلون لكنت قد تذكرت هذا الوجه.. " وضع يده على وجهه..يلمس بأصابع طويله خده ثم شفتيه ثم ذقنه..  
"ما.. ماذا؟" تلعثم كاس..  
(( اتذكره..؟))  
"آجل.." أجاب دين ببساطه.   
" اي لعبة تحاول ممارستها؟ انا لم أرى هذا الوجه قبل الان!" صرح كاس بدهشه..  
"انا لم اختر هذا الرجل عبثآ ابتي..انا لا اقوم بأي شيئ عبثآ.." ابتسم دين و هو يحاول قراءة وجه كاس..  
" ما الذي تعنيه بذلك؟! " اغضبت تلك الكلمات الراهب اليافع ..  
"ما أعنيه.. انك تعرف صاحب هذا الوجه حق المعرفة.. هو ايظا لم يكن من النوع الذي يأتي للكنيسة غالبا لكن شيئآ ما أجبره على فعل ذلك..مثلك تماما"..   
مثلي؟.. تساءل كاس في نفسه..   
" و ما الذي أجبره؟"..  
"آنت.." قال دين بدون تردد.. و اخرج كاس بعض الهواء من رئته..  
" آنا؟ .. ما الذي ترمي اليه؟"  
ثبت دين عيناه بعيني كاس حتى شعر القسيس بانه غير قادر على النظر الى شيء اخر...  
" هو كان يمتلك عائلة كما ادركت انت.. زوجة و طفل رضيع.. بينيامين.. "  
نطق دين بهذه الحقيقة كأنها لم تكن شيئآ و وجد كاستيال نفسه يردد معه هذه الكلمات..  
آن كاستيال و هو لا يفهم ما الذي يحدث لجسده.. لما يفقد السيطرة عليه ..  
لكن شيئآ ما جذب انتباهه..  
"كان؟".. ((ما.. مالذي حدث..))..   
"ا حقآ تريد معرفة ما أصابه؟".. تساءل دين بنبرة محذرة ..((لا تخبرني!))  
" أخبرني. "   
" ماذا !!" عض كاستيال على شفتيه.. يحاول ابقاء فمه مغلقآ لكن لا شيئ ينفع!..   
سمع الراهب صوت ضحكة هادئة و نظر إلى دين بغضب..  
" هل هذه مزحة بالنسبة اليك؟ آن تعبث بمصير من حولك ؟ "..   
" آه.. انا لم اعبث بمصير احد..على الاقل.. ليس من دون رغبة منه .."   
" و من عساه يرغب بان يستولي الشيطان على جسده؟!".. برزت اوردة عنق كاس صارخا و هو يحاول الافلات من قيده..   
حدق دين به قليلا ليتجه نحوه بلا تحذير ..  
" كف عن الصراخ ابتي و الا اجبرتك على إغلاق فمك الجميل هذا بشيئ اخر.. "   
شعر كاس بان فمه يُغلق من دون اذنه.. ليخرج منه صوت تذمر..   
" ممم.. سأفعل ذلك على اي حال.." وقف دين أمام كاس..و رفع يده بثقه ليضعها على شفاه كاس برقة..يمسح عليهما.. اقشعر جسد كاس على هذا القرب و تلوى تحته محاولا ابعاده لكن الشيطان قبض على فكه و هو يدير وجهه اليه..يجيبه على سؤاله..  
" ستستغرب من عدد الغير مؤمنين في هذا العالم ابتي.. و استنشق رائحته ..   
"آه.. ابتعد!"..   
ضحك دين قليلا و قال "دعني أخبرك بقصة ابتي.." و هو يبعد يده و جسده ليتجه إلى منضدة المذبح.. يبعد ما فوقها و يرميه على الأرض..كأنه يحضرها لشيئ ما..   
و لا ينظر الى الراهب..   
" هذا الرجل قد بدأ بارتياد الكنيسة البسيطة لسبب واحد فقط.. لان كاستيال الشاب كان يدرس بها.. يحاول ان يعثر على الإله بين جدرانها.. "..قال الشيطان الجزء الأخير باستهزاء و بعد أن انتهى من تنظيف المذبح قابل كاس بتعبير بارد..  
كاستيال لا يتذكر هذا الوجه !   
ابتسم دين و شبك أصابع يديه متابعا  
" هو لم يفهم في بادئ الأمر الرغبة في النظر الى وجهك..مراقبتك و انتظارك كل ليلة.. لكنه فقط أدرك انه كلما حاول الإبتعاد.. كانت عيناك الزرقاوتين تطاردانه لتعيدانه ذليلا على قدميه.."   
نظر دين لعيني كاس.. زرقاوتين كالمحيط..متسعتان بخوف..جميلتان عندما يزينها الرعب..   
" تلك المشاعر التي انتابته لأكثر من ثلاث سنوات كانت حملا ثقيلا على كاهله..لكنه لم يتوقف يومآ عن حملها و القسيس الجاهل لم يدرك ذلك يومآ.." تغيرت نبرة صوت دين قليلا..غيمة من الحزن تمطر عليها..كاس يراقب وجهه بحذر..  
"بمحاولة يائسة في نسيانك فقد قرر ان يتزوج و يأسس عائلة.. "..   
ارتعب كاستيال ..   
" لكن..و رغم حب المرأة له أدرك أنه لا يستطيع نسيانك... و من دون وعي بدأ الابتعاد عن زوجته و طفله.. " انزل دين راسه.. كأن الشيطان لم يكن من يتحدث.. بل الجسد..   
".. دين؟ " همس كاس..كأنها فرصته في إخراج الشيطان منه.."دين..آتسمعني؟.."  
رفع دين راسه اليه.. و وجهه بلا مشاعر..   
" زوجته الجميلة آبت ان تتخلى عنه و توسلت اليه أن يعود معها..و لسبب ما.. ربما تأنيب الضمير فقد واقف على العودة .. لكن ليس قبل أن يودعك للمرة الأخيرة.. ليجبرها على ان تسبقه للمنزل .."   
نهض دين و اتجه نحو الراهب الذي تجمد جسده مع كل تفصيل من القصة..  
عندما وقف الشيطان أمامه وضع يده على ساق كاستيال برقة.. و كاس نظر اليه..   
" آتتذكر ما أخبرك به في غرفة الاعتراف ذلك اليوم آبتي؟ "..   
هز كاس راسه..هو لا يتذكر..لكنه أدرك انه لا يريد أن يتذكر...   
" لقد اخبرك بمشاعر تستحوذ عليه.. تجبره على تخيل اشياء لا يرضى بها دينه و لا الكنيسة..لكن كل ما اخبرته اياه هو أن ينسى تلك المشاعر و يصلي لله كي يغفر له.. كما تفعل مع كل من يأتي اليك.. لكن بحق ابتي..من عساه ينساك؟ من يستطيع فعل ذلك؟ "   
"توقف!باسم الرب آمرك" صرخ كاس عله يسكت الشيطان..هو لا يريد سماع ذلك!   
ضحك دين بهدوء و حرك يده ليدلك بها ساق كاس برقة ليشعر بالجلد يقشعر تحت لمسته..   
"وقاحة منك أن تقاطع أحدهم و هو يروي قصته.. "همس دين متابعا..   
" بخيبة امل...عاد دين إلى المنزل.. لكن شيء مرعب قد حدث.."   
" ما الذي فعلته !" همس كاس بصوت مرتجف..   
"اه.. انا لم أفعل شيئآ.. قطاع الطرق هم من فعلوا .." ابتسم دين كأنه يحكي نكتة مضحكة..   
" م.. ماذا؟.. ماذا فعلو؟ !".. خاف كاس من الجواب..لكنه لم يستطيع أن لا يسأل..  
" حسنا.. هم اغتصبوا الزوجة أمام طفلها و بعدها قتلوها.. أما الطفل.. فلم يعثر على جثته حتى الآن.. "   
هز الرعد الكنيسة و بدآ المطر بالتساقط على سقفها..   
و كاس لا يستطيع جر انفاسه...لا يستطيع ان يغمض عينيه..   
كل ذلك حدث لان دين تأخر في العودة إلى المنزل.. بسببه؟.. كل ذلك بسببه؟!   
شعر كاس برغبة في التقيؤ.. و هز راسه بقوة.. يرفض تصديق هذه الحكاية المرعبة..   
" بعد أن اكل الذنب قلب دين.. قرر الانتقام ممن سلبوه عائلته.. و كنت انا من لبى تلك الدعوة ليعقد اتفاقآ معي.. إن استحوذ على جسده مقابل.. "   
توقف دين و نظر إلى كاس..   
" مقابل ماذا؟ "..الصمت البغيض يطبق على جدران الكنيسة..   
"مقابل ان انتقم له ممن كان السبب في مذبحة عائلته.. لذا قد مزقت أجساد قطاع الطرق و علقتها على بوابة المدينة.. و عندما أوشكت على فعل ذلك معك.. دين لم يستطع.. "..   
توقف كاس عن التنفس و نظر دين اليه.. حتى همس في اذنه..   
"لكني اقنعته بأني استطيع ان انتقم منك بطريقة أخرى..أن اكسرك.. إن احطم إيمانك و ان اخذ كرامتك أمام من تقدسه.."   
" لا! " صرخ كاس و هو يشعر بأصابع دين تفتح ازرار ثوبه الأسود..   
"اشش ابتي..نحن لا نريد لاحد ان يسمع صراخك.. أليس كذلك؟ "..عندها سمع كاس أصوات الأبواب و النوافذ تغلق بأحكام..   
حتى الرياح تآبى ان تدخل..   
" ت.. توقف! " تذمر كاس و هو يشعر بلسان دين يلعق قطرة عرق رسمت مسارها على رقبته..   
" آمرك بالتوقف! " بلحظة غفل عنها دين حرر كاس يده اليمنى لياخذ اناء الماء المقدس المعلق و يضرب بها جسد دين و يريق الماء على وجهه..   
تراجع دين متفاجآ قليلا و نظر ليد كاس ثم لوجهه..   
كان وجهه يرتسم بالخوف و الغضب.. جسده يرتجف محاولا تحرير نفسه..   
" ليرحمنا الرب.. ف لترحمنا يالله.. احفظ هذا الرجل عبدك ( دين) الذي يضع أمله بك.. لا تترك للعدو مجالا للنصر.. انتزع ذلك الشيطان من جسده الذي خلقته من صورتك .. باسم الرب و المسيح.. آمين"..  
تلى كاس الصلوات و شعر بجسده يتحرر قليلا..   
".. ابتي.." همس دين بأبتسامة" انت حقآ لا تعلم من استدعاه دين لهذه الأرض.." توقف كاس عن الحركة ..

" انا لا افارق عباد ربك.."  
تحدث دين بثقة.. و فتح كاس عينيه على وسعهما..   
رفع دين يده ليمسح بها الماء من على وجهه و راقبه كاس و هو يضع اصابعه واحدا يلو الاخر بين شفتيه و يلعق الماء بلسانه..   
عندما وصل لاصبعه الأوسط الصق عينيه بعيني كاس و هو يلعقه..  
يخرجه من فمه تارة و يدخله تارة اخرى..  
اغلق كاس ناظريه بقرف..   
" آنا لا أفهم!" تساءل كاس..   
"أنت تفهمني ابتي.. انت دائمآ تفهمني... انا أقدم من أن يقتلني يافع مثلك..كنت معك طوال هذا الوقت.. اتمثل بكل العاهرات اللاتي وضعتهن في طريقك قبل أن تصبح قسيسآ..بكل تلك النظرات التي تعطيها اياك كل امراة تمر بجانبك..بكل مرة قررت فيها أن تمتع نفسك و بكل قطرة خمر تشربها"..   
فتح كاس عينيه و راقبهما دين..   
" انا اعلم بانك لست أعلى من أي من المذنبين الذين يأتون لطلب المغفرة هنا.."  
حرك دين اصابعه برقة ليعيد تقيد يد كاستيال إلى العامود..  
"من تكون..؟ "...   
" انا ..مئات آلاف من السنين من الرغبة و الشهوة..."همس دين و شعر كاس بأنفاسه قرب وجهه.."ان ظننت بكونك كاهنا ستكون قادرا على التغلب على من اكون فستخيب ظني بلا شك.. "..  
رعد و مطر و بعدها صمت بغيض..لم يتجرأ كاس عندها على قول شيئ..   
شعر ب دين و هو يلصق عينيه به عندما جثى على ركبتيه .. نظر القسيس تحته مستغربآ ..   
" ممم.. قل لي ابتي .. آليس تلك مضيعة لجسدٍ كجسدك ان تكرسه للرب فقط؟ أليست تلك أنانية منك؟.. "  
قبل أن يستطيع كاس قول شيء امسك دين طرفا ثوبه الطويل و مزقه حتى تطايرت ازراره على أرضية الكنيسه  
" ما الذي تفعله!" صرخ كاس و كشف دين عن صدره الشاحب المتآلق بقطرات العرق..يرتفع و يهبط بأنفاس غاضبة و صاخبة..   
سمع كاس الشيطان و هو ياخذ نفسآ عميقآ..  
" ستعلم قريبآ .."  
"آه" يدان باردتان تحسسان صدر كاس..  
" اللعنه!! " لعن الراهب تحت أنفاسه ..   
" اوه.. هذا كان مفاجآ.." ضحك دين ببراءة   
و آلتقت اعينهما..   
"قل لي ابتي..انا اعلم بأنك لم تفعلها منذ سنوات..لذا..آلم تشتق لجسد اخر يفرك بجسدك؟ "..   
" ابعد يديك القذرتين عني! ".. حاول كاس أبعاد يديه بجسده و دين ابعدهما للحظة قبل أن يشعر بهما كاس حول حزام بنطاله.. يفتحه بتروٍ ..   
"لا!! "..   
" استرخ قليلا..أعدك بأن ذلك سيعجبك.. " عندها نزع البنطال و رماه على الأرض..   
رفع كاس راسه عاليا..يعض على شفته كأنه يرغب بالتهام الأصوات التي تخرج منها..يصلي للسماء ان تنشق و تبتلع هذا الشأم..   
" انت تصلي ابتي؟" سمع كاس سؤال دين الفضولي و وضع يده على بطن الراهب لتنقبض العضلات تحت اصابعه ..   
" آهكذا تصلي؟ جاثآ على ركبتيك..تنظر إلى الصليب؟"..  
لكن دين كان ينظر لشيء اخر.. عندها حرك يديه الباردتين من بطن كاس ألى ساقيه القوتين و زرع قبلة على فخذه ..   
" توقف! ".. حرك كاس جسده بعنف و كاد ان يضرب بقدمه جذع دين لكن سرعان ما الشيطان وضع فخذه الأيسر على كتفه ليمنعه من الحركة و ليسنده و كأنه ان تركه سيسقط من العمود ..   
وجه دين انتباهه إلى ما يريد و اخذ نفسآ عميقآ" اممم.."   
قرب فمه إلى القضيب و اخرج النفس دافئآ يداعب القمة قبل أن يضع عليها قبلة ناعمة..   
".. تو.. توقف..!" انتحب كاس و أغلق عينيه متمتمآ بشفتين مرتجفتين بأن ذلك مجرد كابوس..و ان أغلق عينيه ف سينتهي..  
"انظر الي.. " هز كاس راسه رافضآ..  
" انظر! " آمر دين بنبرة حادة و وجد كاس نفسه يفتح عينيه المذعورتين من دون أن يدرك..   
نظر للأسفل و حدق بوجه دين الذي يعلو عليه تعبير بريء..  
" هذا ليس كابوسآ...آبتي ".. اخذ دين القضيب بين يديه  
"ساخذك هنا.. أمام ربك و المسيح.. " و بلا تردد وضع القضيب الغير منتصب في فمه و لعق طوله بلسانه ..   
" آآآه.. استيقظ استيقظ!! " آن كاس عاليا و دفن راسه في طيات ثوبه ليشعر بلسان دين يلعق به قبل أن يدخله في فمه.. يبتلع حتى المنتصف برقة..رقة غريبة تناقض كلماته..  
و يخرجه و يدخله بحذر ليشعر كاس بقمته تصطدم بمؤخرة حنجرة دين و يضيق على طوله..  
يشعر بقضيبه و هو يملئ فم دين رويدآ رويدآ..  
حتى بدأت احشاءه تحترق ..  
".. ه.. هذا.. غريب..نحن كلانا رجلين!" تنفس كاس و ضرب راسه بالعمود المقيد عليه ليغلق عينيه و يعض شفته السفلى لتتدفق الدماء من طياتها و تسيل على فكه ثم لرقبته..  
(( ليس غريبآ..ليس معي..)) شعر كاس بصوت دين داخل رأسه يجيبه من دون أن يبعد فمه حتى لا يقاطع ما يفعل..   
احس الراهب بدين و هو يغرس اضافره الطويله في ساقيه و يخربش فخذيه باضافر حادة لترسم مسارا احمر فيهما..  
" آأه.. لا... "..  
((آفتح عينيك.. آبتي..)) همس دين ..  
"ت...توقف"  
(( لكنك كنت تحب الامر عندما تفعله الفتيات لك..)) .. ..   
"لان.. لان ذلك هو الطبيعي!!"صرخ كاس و هو يفتح عينيه ليصلقهما بعيني دين الثاقبتين و الذي لم يرد على ذلك.. هو فقط اكتفى بتجويف داخل فمه ليضغط اكثر فأكثر و راقبه و هو يحرك راسه جانبآ ليتحرك القضيب بين شفتيه..   
" إممم..!! "آن دين   
"آآه.. آه ياللهي.." انتحب كاس و توقف عقله عن التفكير , جرعة خلف الأخرى من المتعة تخدر جسده تخديرا لتتصاعد انفاسه بين جدران الكنيسة الفارغة حتى من الأشباح و احشاءه تتلوى و هي تأكل بعضها البعض..  
انه.. انه..  
"..لا!!"   
عندها توقف كل شيئ و رمى كاس راسه للخلف..  
يحاول ملئ معدته بالهواء و يخرس الأصوات التي تكاد تخرج من فمه المتألم..   
" ..آبتي.." سمع نداء الشيطان و كانت أنفاسه غير منتظمة بعد أن اخرج القضيب من فمه قبل أن يصل لذروته...   
"انظر الي.. انظر آلى ما فعلته..".. صوت بريء يرعب اسماع كاس و يجبره على النظر إلى الاسفل بعينين مذهولتين..   
كان وجه دين محمرا قليلا..عيناه الخضراوتان مفتوحتان على نصفهما.. شفاهه مبللة و منتفخة و سيل من اللعاب يرطبهما..   
لكن ذلك لم يكن كل ما جذب انتباهه..لا.. بل عضوه المنتشي الذي تغطى بسيل من حليب ابيض يخرج من قمته بلا خجل..   
احترقت عينا كاس عندما شعر بالدموع على حافتهما لكنه لم يسمح لها بالسقوط و عاد ليعض على ثوبه ليوقف الأنين.. يلعن الجسد الضعيف..   
"اه لا تكن قاسيآ على جسدك هكذا إبتي.." رفع دين اصبعين قاسيين و مسح بهما سيل الحليب ليضغط بقصد على وريده الحساس لتتحرك ساقي الراهب بلا وعي.. تبحث على شيئ من الاحتكاك ..  
"..اذهب للجحيم " صرح كاس غاضبآ و ابتسم دين لذلك قائلا بنبرة حزينه بعض الشيئ  
"قد كنت هناك بالفعل.."  
سمع كاس النبرة بعدها تنهيدة ليتجرأ على فتح عينيه و ينظر لدين.. الشيطان كان يحدق به برغبة و جوع.. لكن.. شيئ غريب اخر لا يستطيع كاس تمييزه و لا يريد تمييزه   
..و سرعان ما اختفى كل ذلك لتتبدل ملامحه بأخرى شيطانية و تحركت شفتيه قائلآ " دعني اختبر شيئآ.. " و امسك بالقضيب الذي ارتعش بين اصابعه و قربه من فمه و اخرج لسانه.. يضرب راس القضيب بحافته مرارا و تكرارا ثم يغرس لسانه في الشق و ياخذ منه الحليب و يعود لضربه برقة .. اللعاب و الهواء الدافئ يمنح المتعة ثم ياخذها و كاس بلا وعي قوس ضهره و حرك ركبتيه ليدفع عضوه بالكامل في فم دين و مصه دين بشغف مرحبا..  
"الل..اللعنة..انا لا.." لكن قبل أن يكمل صراخه ضحك دين .. ((لازلت كما عهدتك..)) ليخرجه من فمه و يكرر ما فعله ثم اسقط الساق عن كتفه و نهض من الأرض ليقف أمام القسيس المذهول..   
"كم..كما عهدتك؟ ما الذي تعنيه.. انا.."   
" آبتي...".. قاطع الشيطان تساءلات كاس و قرب اصابعه لشفاهه و وضع يده الأخرى على ثوبه يزيحه قليلا عن صدره..  
" أ لم تفتقد هذا..؟"..نظر القسيس لعيني دين .. كانتا غير بشرية.. مرعبتين.. مليئتين بالجوع.. الرغبة و الوعيد.. "م..مالذي تعنيه؟".. تساءل كاس ثانية و هو يكره الانكسار في صوته..  
" افتح فمك.." تجاهل دين السؤال ثانية و وضع اصابعه على رقبة كاس ثم فكه ثم شفته.. يمسح مسار الدم عنها لكن القسيس بصق فيه و ادار الشيطان وجهه إلى الجهة الاخرى..   
"انا لم أكن مع رجل من قبل ف كيف عساي افتقد هذا العار!" صرخ كاس بصوت حازم و نظر اليه دين ..تعبير مظلم يغطي ملامحه..   
".. ذلك لم يكن لطيفآ .." أبتسم بتكلف ثم أدلى وجهه لليمين و تساءل "الا زلت غاضبآ لاني لم ادعك تصل لذروتك؟ " و كاس لم يجب.. لذا أنقض دين كالمفترس على رقبة الراهب و عضها ليصرخ كاس من الاسنان التي تنغرس بلحمه و استغل دين فم كاس المفتوح ليضع اصبعين داخل الجوف المرتجف و انقطعت أنفاسه و هو يتذوق دمه وَحليبه بين أصابع دين..  
آن الشيطان برغبة ..  
" امم.. هكذا افضل.. فمك دافئ للغاية.." همس و هو يبعد أسنانه لينظر لكاس ثم حرك الاصبعين حول لسان الراهب و بللهما بلعابه..   
"مذاقك لا زال طيبا كالقرفة.." الصق دين جسده بجسد الراهب ليدفعه اكثر نحو العمود..انين كاس كان صامتا عندما ادرك بان قضيبه يحتك بمعدة دين و شعر بالغثيان..   
عض الأصابع بقوة محاولآ اخراجهما و سمع تذمر دين لكن، عدا ذلك، هو لم يحرك ساكنا..   
" أنا أحب بعض الألم آيظا آبتي.. لكن"..   
"آآه! " لعق كاس الأصابع بلا وعي و رفع قدميه قليلا و فرك جسده بجسد دين عندما شعر بالشيطان ياخذ حلمته بين شفتيه يمصها بلطف غامر يغتال جوارح كاستيال كالعاصفة الهائجة..   
"ستفعل ذلك مرة أخرى.. و ستفعلها بالطريقة الصائبة.." صرح دين و اخذ ساق كاس بيده ليحيطها على خصره و يفرك ساقيهما..و ابتلعت الأصابع آنين الراهب اليافع..  
" و الا ما سنقوم به لاحقآ سيكون مؤلمآ"..   
انتفض كاس تحت تلك الكلمات، هو ليس غيبا،   
نوبة الذعر اكلت جسده عندما شعر ان جسده يخذله و يستجيب لكلمات دين الواثقة..  
.. احترق قلبه من الحرارة.. و معدته انقلبت على بعضها..  
نظر كاس لدين بحقد عندما ابتسم دين بعدما شعر بتاثير كلماته على الراهب و اخرج الأصابع ..  
" اوه.. لا داعي لهذه النظرات"   
سعل كاس بقوة ، كأنه نسي كيف عليه جر أنفاسه، يشعر بأنه يكاد يختنق..   
لكنه رائ بعينين ضبابيتن مسارآ من اللعاب يسيل من طرف فمه المفتوح إلى أصبعي دين.. يغطيهما كالوشاح..   
" د.. دين.." انتحب كاس بضعف..   
"استمع الي.. ارجوك.. اعلم انه ليس هنالك شيئآ لاقوله سيعوضك عما فقدته.. لكن تلك ليس الطريقة الصحيحة لتحصل على انتقامك.. اطرده من جسدك.. هذا ليس ما تريده!"   
حاول كاس محاوله بائسة.. قبل أن يمسك دين بخده برقة..   
" اه..كم انت ساذج.. هذا بالضبط ما يريده.."   
عندها حاول أن يقرب شفتيه لشفتي كاس المتآلمتين لكن كاس أدار راسه بقوة رافضآ ذلك العرض..   
و يبدو أن دين لم يمانع ذلك.. هو فقط قام بزرع قبلات عميقة أسفل رقبته.. ثم ترقوته ثم للأعلى ..خلف اذنه و كاس يرتجف.. جلده قد احمر من آثار شفاه دين عليه كأنه يضع بصمته عليه..  
" ستطلب مني آن آقبلك عاجلاً ام آجلا.. آبتي.."تنفس دين في اذن كاس  
"ابدا!" أجاب الراهب بحزم قبل أن يصرخ صرخة هائجة مزقت حنجرته و ترددت بين جدران الكنيسة الفارغة..  
جسده ينحني للخلف و يتقوس أمام ناظري دين الذي التقط حلمته في فمه و لعقها قبل أن يطلق سراحها...   
" اشش.. اش.. استرخِ آبتي.. سيزول الألم عما قريب.. " اخذ دين نفسا و قطرات عرق تسيح من جبينه ليدفن راسه في رقبة الراهب.. يستنشق رائحته..   
"لا... لا.. آخرجهما.. آه هه!!" صرخ كاس و حاول ابعاد قدميه و جذعه لكن دين اعاده إلى مكانه بقبضة قوية حول خصره..  
"اش..توقف عن المقاومة..." آن دين بصوت عميق و عاد ليدفن اصبعين داخل فتحة كاس بلا تحذير..  
شعر كاس بآحشاءه تتمزق كأن قطع من الزجاج تنغرس فيها..  
اضافر حادة تتبعها أصابع طويلة تنحشر بين طيات فتحته..   
توسع طريقها شيئآ فشيئآ و تحرك جسده للأمام ليصطدم عضوه بمعدة دين و يلهث دين في أذنه ..   
أخرس صوت الرعد و المطر انين كاس و صلواته..  
" آه.. ضيق للغاية..لكن جسدك يستجيب كالمعتاد.. هذا جيد" همس دين و نظر تحته..  
عيناه غارقتان بالشهوة حتى تحولت للسواد.. يخرج لسانه ليبلل شفتيه و هو يشعر أن جسد كاس يبتلع اصابعه للداخل.. يدعوه ليلاطف أحشاءه ..  
"... لا! "..نحب كاس و الاصابع لم تختفي ..تخرج منه تارة و تدخل تارة اخرى.. بقليل من القوة تغير اتجاهها كأنها تبحث عن شيئ ما ..  
شيئ لا يعرف كاس ما هو..هو فقط يعرف ان ذلك يمزقه..  
"يالل.. .. آآه.."  
"استرخ.ِ قليلا.. " شعر كاس بأنفاس دين على وجهه.. قرب فمه.. تحاول أن تصل لشفته لكن لا تصل..و كاس فتح عينيه..دين كان ينظر إلى شفتيه..شيئ من الشوق يرتسم في وجهه..  
"آه.." عندها شعر كاس بذلك.. كيف أنه يرفع قدميه المرتجفتين ببطآ و ضعف و يحاول من دون جدوى ان يضعهما حول خصر دين.. جسده يتلوى على ألاصابع ..يغرقها بداخله.. أعمق فأعمق.. كأنه يرغب بأنه يقوده إلى حيث يبحث..   
.." هكذا فقط.. احسنت..انا و انت.. و هذه الرغبة.. آنت تشعر بها آبتي" همس دين بصوت يتثاقل عند كل كلمة..   
كلمات تتسرب إلى وعي كاس كسيل من الماء العذب حتى فتح فمه بعويل عندما سال بعض الحليب منه..ينذر بآقتراب ذروته..   
لكن..و في لحظات منطقه الأخيرة غرس أسنانه الحادة في رقبة الشيطان كأنه يرغب بآخذ قطعة منه..   
" آه.. كاس.. ذلك يؤلم.." ضحك دين برقة..كأن لا شيئ يآثر به ليتذمر و هو يشعر بأصابع يد دين الأخرى تلامس قضيبه و تضغط على قمته بقوة لتمنعه من الوصول لذروته..ثانية..  
"ل.. لا.. لا.." تآلم كاس في رقبة دين و شعر بالشيطان و هو يهدأه.. يهمس له بصوت مبحوح "اعذرني على قطعها ثانية .. لكن ليس الآن.."  
وجهه دين مليء بالعرق و شعره البني المائل للصفار ملتصق بجبينه..عينيه الحادتين السوداوتين مفتوحتان على نصفهما..   
".. لاخبرك الحقيقة..انا ايظا لا اكاد الصبر.... لا استطيع ان انتظر اكثر لادفن نفسي داخلك و أملأك.. إن أشعر بك و انت تضيق حولي و تترجاني ان لا اتوقف.."  
"آآآه" اغرى دين بتلك الكلمات جسد كاس الذي تمايل مع الاصابع المغروسة فيه..كأنه يعاتبها كيف توقفت..  
"هلا تحيط قدميك حولي؟ "همس دين و هز كاس راسه رافضآ.. ليس بعد أن استعاد سيطرته للحظات معدودة..  
تنهد دين و اطلق سراح قضيبه و اخرج اصابعه من داخل كاس ليتقوس ضهره و يتذمر على شعور الفراغ في داخله قبل حتى أن يدرك ذلك ..   
ابتسم دين بثقة لذلك الصوت..   
دفن كاس عيناه الدامعتين بكتف دين.. شعور من العار يأكل جسده من الداخل إلى الخارج.. لا يستطيع السيطرة على أنفاسه و لا على جسده النابض و يداه المعلقتين فوق رأسه قد تخدرتا من الألم.. سيل من الدماء يزينهما بعد أن غرس اضافره في قبضته بلا وعي..   
آن دين و قبل اذن كاس و شعر الراهب بيد دين تحرك ساقيه و تحيطهما حول خصره..  
بعد ذلك حرر يدا كاس برقة لكنهما سقطتا على جانبي القسيس بلا حراك كأنهما تعودان لجثة هامدة لا حياة فيها..  
متعب ليقاوم.. صراع بين روحه و روحه.. يرغب بأن يفرغ معدته .. ان يختبأ بحفرة داخل الأرض و ان لا يستيقظ بعد ذلك ابدآ..

ضحك دين لعله كان في راس كاس يقرأ أفكاره.. و سرعان ما أحاط يديه القوتين حول خصر اليافع الممشوق برقة و حمله بعيدآ عن العمود..   
كاس لا يستطيع تفسير شيئ لكنه شعر بضهره يستلقي على شيئ بارد يزعج جسده المحترق..  
طاولة المذبح.. انها تلسعه..   
".. يالله.." تلوى الراهب و فتح عينيه المرهقتين ليرى دين فوقه..بين قدميه...و توقف الزمن بينهما ليحبس القسيس أنفاسه..   
لاحظ كاس بحيرة كيف أن عيني دين تغيرت من السواد إلى لونهما الأخضر المصفر.. تنظران اليه بشغف غريب..بشوق لا يستطيع كاس تفسيره..لكنه سرعان ما اغلق عينيه عندما شعر بشفاه دين تقبل جبينه و بين حاجبيه..و فوق عينيه..  
" مرتاح هكذا؟" تسائل دين و كاس احس بشيء ينخر بمعدته.. راسه يدور بين الجدران التي شعر بها و كأنها تضيق من حوله كأنه ستنقبض على صدره...  
سمع صوت ضحكة هادئة و شعر بيدين باردتين على صدره و معدته ثم بطنه لتدلك قضيبه من الأعلى للأسفل و الكف يسترخي على خصيتيه و يعصرهما بشيئ من القوة أجبرت كاس أن يتلوى على الطاولة و يغرس اضافره في بجلد ساقيه و بأنفاس غير منتظمة يآمره بالتوقف.. و دين لم يفعل.. بل فرك ساقيهما ليلتقي ضهر كاس بالأرض الباردة المصقولة تحته.. يخرج انينآ بلا وعي كأن جسده يريد ذلك...   
كاس لا يعلم ما أصابه..ما الذي فعله دين به..لكن تلك الحرارة.. انها لا تغادره..انها تؤلمه كآلالاف من الإبر الحادة تنغرس في لحمه و عظامه..  
فتح كاس عينيه على منتصفهما لينظر لسقف الكنيسة..  
الملائكة تراقبهما.. ميكائيل.. جبرائيل.. ايزرافيل..لكن..لما لا يفعلون شيئآ؟   
" ا.. انقذوني.." ترجى كاس و مد يده بضعف كأنه يريد أن يختفي بين تلك الملائكة..   
لكنه شعر بيد دين تاخذ بيده .."ممم.. فم كفمك.. ربما استطيع اسكاته يومآ..انت لم تدرك بعد آبتي... انت لا تنتمي بينهم..ليس بعد الآن..".. و حرك يديهما ليضعهما حول قضيب الراهب.. يداعبه بأصابعه..و كاس تقوس منتحبآ..لا يعلم ما الذي سيغفر له هذا الذنب..  
"لا شيئ.." همس دين و رفع جسده قليلاً و بدأ ينزع الثياب عنه متابعا "لا شيئ سيغفر لك.. ابتي.."   
" آإآه.. آه" ان كاستيال عندما بدأ بتحريك يده للأعلى و لأسفل على قضيبه يطارد ذروته ..ليأتي فم دين و ياخذ حلمة في فمه يمصها و يلعب باصابعه بالحلمة الأخرى..يآن بين الحين و الاخر ليشجع جسد كاس..  
شعر كاس بجسده يستجيب.. ساقيه ترتفعان بحثآ عن الاحتكاك و شفاهه تتذمر.. تحاول أن تقاوم لكن لا شيئ ينفع..  
" هل تريدني بداخلك..ابتي؟" ضرب دين يد كاس بعيدآ..  
و شعر بشيئ صلب يلامس فتحته.. يطالب بالدخول..  
"ل.. لا.. ت.. توقف" رمى كاس راسه للخلف صارخا لتهز صرخاته الكنيسة.. و اطفآت الرياح الشموع الخافتة ليتمزق شيئآ باعماقه عندما انغرست قمة عضو دين بين طياته ...  
راقبه دين بشهوة.. كيف أن عضوه يُبتلع بفتحة الراهب الضيقة و المبللة..جزء بعد جزء.. ببطآ يخطف أنفاسه لتسقط قطرات من العرق من جبين دين على صدر كاس و يلهث نفسا مضطربآ..   
ضيق.. ضيق و ناعم للغاية..كل زاوية من فتحته تنبض بالحياة حوله .."آآه.. كدت قد نسيت كم تكون ضيقآ ا..أشعر باني أكاد اذوب.." آن دين بنبرة عميقة..  
كان كاس ينتحب بصمت..يلوي رقبته للخلف و يتمتم بكلمات غير مفهومة.. دين يستطيع فقط أن يفهم .. "ت.. توقف..ايها الوغد..آ.. انا.. لا اريد..".. انحنى دين عليه ليندفن عضو كاس بين معدتيهما المستوية حتى قرب شفتيه لشفاه الراهب و بلا تردد الصقهما ببعض و كسر وعده بأن يطلب منه كاس ذلك...  
ادخل لسانه و راقص لسان كاس ثم لعق الجرح على شفته السفلى و اخرج عضوه ببطآ شديد و ابقى منه القمة .. فتحه كاس تلتهمه كأنها تريد ان تخرجه او تسحبه اليه دين لا يعلم.. و في هذه اللحظة لا يكترث..أعطى الراهب فرصة لسحب انفاسه قبل أن يعود ليدفنه ببطآ و بحذر غير اتجاه ركبتيه.. يبحث عن شيء من شأنه ان يفقد كاس رغبته في المقاومة..إن ينسى ان من يضاجعه هو الشيطان نفسه لذا غير الاتجاه ثانيه و شعر بقضيبه يلامس حفنة من الأعصاب انكسر لها جسد كاس كأنه يكاد ينقسم لنصفين و تحركت ركبتاه بلا وعي لتقابل دفعات دين داخله و فتح فمه صارخا "آ.. للع.. نة!!هنا! "  
..مالذي أفعله؟ تساءل كاس بما تبقى من كرامته.. لكن الجواب الوحيد الذي تلقاه هو ضحكة خافتة من دين و ضربات على البقعة مرارا لكن بقوة اكبر و كاس يلاقي ضرباته بنحيب و آنين خالٍ من الكلمات يرسل قشعريرة أسفل عامود دين الفقري..  
ما لبث ان سقطا بايقاع بطيئ و حاد.. دين شعر بالقضيب بينهما ينتفض و كاس يفقد نفسه.. لكن.. "قد وعدت نفسي شيئآ كاس.. قبل أن ادخل الكنيسة انك ستصل لذروتك بعد أن تترجى ذلك" ..   
" آ.. آبد.. آ!"أجاب كاس مرتعبآ لكنه شعر ب دين و هو يرفع ساقيه المتخدرتين حول خصره ليضعهما على كتفيه.. حول رقبته..كأن ان حاول كاس خنقه ف سيستطيع.. لكن دين حوطه و أسند ثقله بيده على جانبي راس كاس ليطوي كاس تحته للنصف..يثبته على المذبح و لا يسمح لجسده ان يتحرك حتى للحظة واحدة و لاصق خديهما..   
"هل تريد..ان تصل لذروتك..؟" همس دين و نظر كاس اليه..كانتا عيني الراهب مليئتين بالكره و الحيرة.. لكن لا شيئ من الضعف و الانكسار.. كإنه لن يترجاه..  
في ضروف غير هذه كان دين ليعجب بذلك.. لكن ليس في هذه اللحظة..  
"ان..ان كنت تريد ذلك.. ف آخبرني..اخبرني ما تريد " اخرج دين لسانه و لعق القضمة على شفته.. لكن كاس لم ينطق بشيئ.. هو فقط حاول أن يحرك جسده و لو قليلاً.. يخربش الأرض المصقولة باضافر حادة كأنه يريد أن يقتلعها و دين أدرك ان كاس لا يقاومه.. بل يريده ان يتحرك..   
"آوه.." ابتسم دين" لا.. انت لست المسيطر هنا.. آبتي.." عض على شفته السفلى ليفتح الجرح و سحبها اليه يقبلها و كاس يرتجف تحته.. انينه يداعب اذن دين.. و للحظه أراد دين ان يتحرك.. لكن..   
"لكن.. تستطيع دائما أن تطلب ما تريد.. كل ما عليك فعله هو أن تقول" دعني اصل لذروتي..ارجوك" ".. تذمر كاس و انتحب..  
عندها تحرك دين ببطئ شديد يمزق وعي الراهب و عاد داخله بقوة يضرب بروستاته و كاس تنفس و قابل ضربات دين بفخذيه لكن دين توقف مبتسمآ..  
"ال.. اللعنه!" انكسر صوت كاس و رطم راسه بالمذبح تحته.. جسده يتمزق يريد لكل شيئ ان ينتهي..يريد لذلك الرجس ان يخرج منه..  
و دين قرأ كل ذلك في ملامحه..   
"ان كان ذلك ما تريده .. ف لما تقاوم؟"   
دين تحرك ببطئ.. و ضرب بقوة..ثم توقف.. و مزيج من الرعشات و النبضات الهائجة اجتاحت جسد الراهب تحته.. الحليب يقطر على معدته.. جسده يترجى و ليس صوته..   
انسحاب.. دفع..توقف..انسحاب و دفع ثم توقف و في كل مرة يضرب بروستاته كأنها تكاد تنفجر و كاس يقابل وجه دين.. يتنفس في فمه عندما تتقابل شفتيهما بعفوية و يشجعه دين بكلمات لا يستطيع كاس فهمها..  
الصوت الوحيد الذي يصل اليه هو ضخ الدم في أذنيه و صراخه " اج.. اجل... ياللهي!"..   
"آجل ماذا؟".. تساءل دين.. هو يستطيع فعل ذلك طوال الليل لكنه يريد أن يرى وجه كاس و هو يفقد نفسه لشهوة.. إن يعترف أمام ربه بأنه يريد ذلك.. ثم نظر الشبطان أمامه و وقعت عينيه على تمثال المسيح.. يراقبه كالبومة التي تراقب فرائسها.. و دين حرك يده و دفنها بشعر كاس.. يلاطفه ليغلق كاس عينيه قبل أن يشد عليه الشيطان بقوة ليجبره ان ينظر "افتح عينيك" ..   
فتح كاس عينيه المغشيتين ليجد نفسه يحدق بتمثال المسيح راسا على عقب..نظراته تراقبه و تحكم عليه.. تتساءل لما هو ضعيف هكذا؟ لما سمح لنفسه ان يؤخذ بلا مقاومة..   
.. الإهانة و العار اللتان شعر بهما كاس كانت القشة الأخيرة و الدموع التي حبسها كل هذا الوقت شعر بها و هي تتساقط على خديه..و إلى طاولة المذبح..  
لذا هو فعل ما لم يكن يتخيل ان يفعله..ان أبعد نظره عن المسيح لينظر لدين..و دين نظر اليه..  
"آه..هه اه..أعمق.." ..الألم و الشعور بالامتلاء في احشاءه..   
"اري..اريد ان اصل لذروتي.. آ.. ارجوك.. ارجوك..آه"   
أضاء وجه دين المبتسم البرق و طمس الرعد انين كاس  
"لما عساي اتجرأ على إنكار ما تريد.آه.. كيف عساي أرفض هذه الصلوات.. كاس" لذا قرر الشيطان ان يكافئ استسلام كاس بأن يتحرك اسرع ف اسرع ف اسرع..  
.. ينظر للصليب بانتصار ..كأنه يتحداه ان ينقذ الراهب منه و امتلأت الكنيسة بأنينهما بدل الصلوات... داعي الإيمان يتلوى تحته... عيناه الباكيتيان قد توسع بؤبؤهما و اختفى اللون الازرق خلف غطاء من الشهوة.. فمه المفتوح بصرخات صامتة يسيل منه بعض اللعاب.. شعره الأسود الجميل يلتصق بجبينه و صدره محمر من آثار القبل .. "ممم" لهث دين و تسارعت الأنفاس في صدره ..هذا الوجه الذي أراد رؤيته.."يستحق الانتظار.."   
" لآجلي آبتي.. فقط لآجلي.." فاضت الحرارة في معدة كاس.. عضلاته انقبضت بعضها على بعض و ضاقت به و كأنها تريد التحرر.. اصابع يديه و قدميه تقوستا على بعضها.. و أنفاسه تصاعدت لتتشكل حزمه من الرجفات أسفل عاموده الفقري حتى كانت القشة الأخيرة له هي كلمات دين في اذنه  
".. لا تستطيع اي آمراة ان تعيطك ما أعطيته..لا يستطيع حتى ربك إن يعطيك ما اعطيتك...انا فقط من استطيع.."   
" آآآآآآه.."تناثر الحليب من كاس و على معدته.. على صدر دين.. ذروته قد حبست أنفاسه و اجبرته على أن يصدم راسه بكتف دين و شفتيه في رقبته..  
انين صاخب يجرح حنجرته و جوارحه..  
"اآمم.." همس دين بأبتسامة و شعر بكاس يحلبه و يضيق به..ليصل لذروته.. يملا احشاء الراهب بحليبه ليسقط بعض منه من فتحته و إلى المذبح..  
ابتسم الشيطان و نزل لحلمة الراهب و أخذها بين اسنانه و عضها و مصها برقة ليوقف انينه.. لينهي كاس قذف ما في جعبته...   
" أحسنت.. ".. همس دين بفخر و سقط جسد كاس الراخي إلى الطاولة ليبتسم دين لما فعله و ياخذ شي من الحليب من معدة كاس الى فمه.. يتذوقه طعمه..   
"هذا.. آلا تظن بأنها غلطة ربك إن خلقك هكذا.. كاملا.." همس دين و ابتسم برضى.. و قبل رقبة كاس ليخرج الراهب انينآ..قضيب دين ينزلق من فتحته المبللة..   
نظر دين للسماء.. يخاطب الرب متحديا و   
كاس يفقد الاحساس بما حوله شيئآ فشيئآ..  
جسده ثقيل كالحجر و دماء تسيل من رقبته حيث عضه دين..من صدره.. و من فخذيه..لتكون الكلمات الأخيرة التي يسمعها..   
"آنا اعطيتك شيئآ لن تستطيع مقاومته.. لذا ستعود الي.. ستعود لتطلب مني ذلك حتى و ان اخذ منك ذلك بعض الوقت ..و سأكون هنا.. كاس..انتظرك..مثل كل مرة"   
.   
ظلام


End file.
